


down to words (reprise)

by shokubeni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise is the most supportive boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubeni/pseuds/shokubeni
Summary: just five (and a bonus) words made into really small drabbles revolving around theo's and blaise's relationship





	down to words (reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> i am back with more of these two because i am always here to remind you blaise zabini and theodore nott love each other and they are dating in case you didn't know

i. breath  
as creepy as it sounded, and seemed, one of blaise's favourite things was to observe theo while he slept. it was a rare occurrence, that theo was the one asleep and blaise was the one awake, and that theo wasn't taken by memories wrapped in the shape of nightmares, he looked so peaceful, so _calm_ , his long lashes fluttering over the high of his cheeks, his breathing even and stable. sometimes, blaise wished he could keep theo in that state forever, not _unconscious_ , obviously; but just out of reach from all the things that might hurt him, his mouth agape and his breathing like a song blaise will never get tired to listen to.

 

ii. water  
blaise was terrified of fire, and theo was scared of water, as if their lives weren't cliché enough. his fear was one of those things theo had kept in secret, and blaise knew there was something wrong the first time they went to a beach in italy, theo holding his hand so tight he felt it might snap in his grip, and theo wasn't much of a strong person. and when theo told him, blaise just couldn't understand, how the expanse of blue and green could be so terrifying for his lover, when it was the most  _beautiful, inviting_ thing blaise had contemplated in years. “pretty much like you” he said, with one of his smug grins, and he didn't know what hurt him more, the punch on his stomach, or the look on theo's face.

 

iii. filial  
weeks after the battle of hogwarts, theo didn't know what he wished for the most. for his father to be dead, or for his father to root in the depths of azkaban until his life was over, tortured by death eaters until the good of his soul, if he  _ever_ had any, was sucked away by despair. The invitation to the trial almost caught him by surprise, and he read it over and over again, like it was a spell which was ready to disappear in front of his eyes. the last day theodore nott was in front of his father, he got physically assaulted by memories of curses and screams and pleas, and while he was taken out with shaky legs and cloudy eyes, with blaise's arms wrapped protectively around his waist, theo was sure a lifetime of despair under the death eaters wasn't suffering  _enough_ .

 

iv. burgundy  
blaise was the self proclaimed wine connoisseur out of the two of them. theo was raised in the same fashion, but had never liked to _refine_ his tastes, as his father liked to put it, as blaise did. he didn't really seem to make out the difference between a summer, _young_ wine and an old one, and the deep burgundy colour in the glasses all seemed the same to him, even if blaise seemed to be exhasperated because _this one is more cherry and this one is more peach_ , _caro. a_ nd theo let him be, to talk about fruity italian and spanish ones, because after all, theo just noticed the only time he truly enjoyed the taste of wine was when it came directly from his lover's mouth.

 

v. prude  
even during their school years, it was very hard for theo to understand blaise's, draco's and pansy's fixation with _sex_. everything seemed to revolve around it, from their stupid gambling games between each other, and their never ending talks in the common room while theo tried to remind them, with no avail, there was a charms essay they had to hand the next day. even years, and years later, theo just didn't seem to understand the hype of it. sure blaise could make him tremble and curse in the same breath with just a touch of his hand, but theo would pick a million other times more intimate and more important than just skin to skin touch.

 

+sweet  
during the weekends, when theo didn't have to work and blaise miraculously wasn't travelling around the world, they would wake up at the hour their bodies would tell them to and even if it was time for dinner or lunch, blaise would always insist to make pancakes,  _the muggle way_ . and there was an hour of flour flying everywhere and groans and blaise's  _don't touch my phone with those hands!_ until a pile of what it seemed like  _slightly burnt_ but nevertheless ready pancakes laid on two plates. and theo liked his coffee as black as his hair, but blaise couldn't help to grin as the caramel syrup kept pouring and pouring on his plate like a cascade of gold, grinning at the expectation of an evening full of edulcorated kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me at my [my tumblr](https://crvdence.tumblr.com/%20)


End file.
